The World's reborn
by Wolf Finatic
Summary: After a life of pain and suffering. A stranger has appeared and has come to adjust to life. But what happens when an unknown force that only some else IN him can solve. First anime fan-fic. please read and review. Full-Metal Alchemist and Legend of Drago


1 When Cards Are Not Enough

**A note, I do not own anything of the three shows I have used ideas from**. **This may be scrambled and weird, but be with me. It will all make sense in the end.**

_Five years ago;_

_The dark stormy night of April 12, 2000. A boy and his mother are on a muddy road at night. The mud causing the tiny convertible to slide at times. At all points, the sleeping to year-old was in a state of peace in his dreams. The mother's thoughts pondered, "Five years he's been gone. Five years and nothing? He said he would have come and seen him. He'll be eleven soon and nothing. Its too hard to see why he hasn't come. Jake's never seen his father before. I think something may be wrong." But as her thoughts took control, the rain_ _and hail intensified to form the sound of golf-balls_ _nailing the car. Yet the boy remained asleep. Until the light from the covered sun faded all was quaint. But lightning intensified and the car began to slip away from the road. A bolt of lightning slashed the front of the car and the two screamed. As the car landed on stone. The mother clenched her son. Jake. But as they recovered from the incident, the noise of a train closed. Until the two were torn apart. Shouting for his mother, Jake heard not a response. But as he tried to crawl, he saw the trail of blood near him. His right arm and left leg, were severed from the train. As he gave up hope, a silver orb rose from the mud, without much time, he placed the object in his pocket, and as he lost consciousness, a glow emerged from his pocket and the lights of the ambulance, searching for survivors._

_Five years later;_

The now 15 year old Jake waits in the lobby of The International Orphanage Agency. Sitting in boredom, he has noting to do but fiddle with the chain around his neck. "If they could only make this arm more comfortable. And this damn leg. I even wonder why I chose to get this," He thinks to himself. _"Is that what you said three years ago. You said 'It'd be best for us to get this. It didn't hurt a bit," _said the other voice in his head. "For you," Jake thought back, "Having that auto-mail put on the spots hurt like hell. Lucky you didn't take over." _"Sometimes I wonder why you found me that day." _"Rather not have," Jake said back.

After about an hour of mental conversation, a lady in aa white suit (probably in her twenties) stood in front of him. "We have good news: she said, "We looked in all areas and found relatives in Japan. Last name is "Moto?"

"I never knew I _had_ any relatives" Jake exclaimed, "So where can I find them? Anywhere in the U.S.?"

"No. I am sorry," she said, "They live in Japan."

"Japan. Well, all I can say is goodbye America. How long until I could get there?"

"We have to wait until your guardian can sign the papers and you will have the way to a family."

"Five years...no family...sounds good, but all I can hope the chaos ends." _ That's what you say now_. In Japan, a letter was receive about this confrontation. But of Course Mr. Moto had signed the paper without knowing weeks earlier. So another was sent of Jake arriving on a flight in 24 hours. Reluctantly, he had to find a way to surprise Yugi. But in his state, no Idea was thought of.

"I might as well wait. If by this time tomorrow, then he'd should be coming from two hours before Yugi comes from school," "Well this thought should be interesting." After pondering this thought for sometime, he had decided that the best motive, was to leave until the guest had arrived. Posting a note on his refrigerator marked: _Guest arriving tomorrow out to meet him. Things you need are in pantry. Be careful...have fun_

_–Grandpa._

"All is well that ends well," Jake said as they entered the gate that would take them to Japan. _The only thing I hate is the hours of travel. 24 time zones and none of them seem decent. But this family of yours seems interesting. But after all that talk I felt something strong, didn't you? _"I did," Jake thought back, "But it didn't seem at **that** level. But who knows; maybe you'll meet someone one from a distant past." _"My thoughts exactly," the other person in his mind thought back._

**"All boarding for flight 142 for Japan boarding," **a voice sheered on the intercom.

"That's our flight," Jake said, "Let's go where the jet takes us. I hope we can have a normal life." _"What **is normal** for us?" _"Got that right." As in many times they wait until the journey was ready to take them. But what was lying for the journey ahead?

In a dark cave in an unknown place, nothing but the light of a tiny candle. Crawling to his feet he speaks to only a mere glowing stone. "Master, the source you said was there, but it is moving," he said.

"Excellent, and the world shall soon be as it was many millennium ago."


End file.
